Hot Dogs, Beer, and a Football Game
by Lexxxx
Summary: Santana and Finn go to a football game.  Santana isn't happy and Finn doesn't see what else is new.  Finn/Santana and a teensy tiny bit of Quick.  Just saying it here, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING


**Hello again! I'm back with my Fanta stories:D I just adore them together and I am LOVING the amount of little background things I got from them out of Britney/Brittany! Someone mentioned that might just be lead up to when Rachel finds out that Santana and Finn had sex but my little Fanta heart is too excited about them talking that all I can do is faint XD**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Lexi**

...

"This is boring" Santana complained, snapping her bright pink lips together. The couple was going to the Browns football game vs the team in green as Santana referred to them. She was not a football fan and would not be here right now except that Finn asked her and she knew Puck had already said no because Quinn had an ultrasound today. So Santana agreed to go out of pity and she was regretting her decision right now.

"San-tan it hasn't even started yet, we aren't even in the building yet!" Finn exclaimed. He was right. They were waiting in line to show their tickets and find their seats and get Santana a hot dog.

"So? Its hot and this jersey is ugly and I do not like this" Santana snapped, fidgeting with her pony tail "And brown is _so_ not my color"

"Santana, you look fine. This is gonna be fun!" Finn isn't sure if he's trying to convince himself, or Santana.

"Fun?" Santana snapped "You think this is going to be fun?

"uhm, yes?" Finn tried, sending her a small smile he hoped won her over. Santana only glared and stomped up to the lady who was patting her down

"Jesus christ tell me you are kidding! What do you think, I'm carrying a bomb?" Santana shrieked

"San shut the hell up" Finn told her through gritted teeth "She's kidding, she has this disease that makes her say stupid stuff like that" Finn explained, ignoring the fiery look Santana was sending his way. They made it through security, Finn was shocked that the women was stupid enough to buy his lie. He was Finn Hudson, he didn't exactly lie well.

"You are so effing lucky that I felt bad Puckerman couldn't go. So, effing, lucky" Santana grumbled. She was holding her purse tight to her and her free hand instinctevly went towards Finns free hand, she grabbed his hand and held tight. Finn looked down and smiled, he liked that subconsciously Santana looked to him to protect her. "Lets get a hot dog"

"I have a hot dog for you" Finn smirked

"Are we in the 7th grade Hudson?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes at Finns lame joke. "I want food"

"What else is new?" Finn rolled his eyes, only stopping because of the death glare Santana was currently sending him.

"Get me a damn hot dog" Santana told him and Finn reluctantly got into line. It only took them a couple minutes to get to the front of the line and Finn quickly asked for two hot dogs. Santana then cut in and asked for two beers and a popcorn. Finn sighed, checked his wallet, and nodded his head. If Puck was here, they would have snuck their own beer in. But Santana informed him that was against the rules, and she was one arrest away from being in serious trouble with the cheerleading program.

"Here" Finn sighed, shoving the hot dog and beer towards Santana. Santana hummed happily and they began their climb. Santana was as happy as she could be until they hit the third staircase

"How. Fucking. High. Are. These. Seats" Santana puffed, she was unhappy about how tired this was making her. She was a college cheerleader, shouldn't she be in good shape?

"Uh, we're almost there" Finn told her, trying to keep his girlfriend happy he took her beer off her hands.

"Drink that, I kill you" Santana snapped

"Okay, okay" Finn told her. He was planning on drinking it, but he knew if he did Santana would make him walk _all_ the way back down and get her a new one. He kinda missed going to the game with Puck. At least Puck didn't complain as much. Actually, Puck never complained. Dammit, why would Quinn schedule an ultrasound on the day of a Browns game? Wasn't that like, a rule against God or something?

Finally, they made it to their seats just in time for kick off and Santana glared. Finn knew she was scouring the field for cheerleaders to make fun off and when she couldn't find any- she slouched low in her seat and did her best to ignore the boos and yells around her. Half way through the first quarter she'd stopped outwardly complaining, but Finn could still her mutter words like 'barbary', 'murder', and 'more beer' under her voice every once in a while. When the Browns scored and their entire section erupted, Santana jumped.

"What the hell?" she barked out turning around to glare at the men behind her. Seeing her boyfriend was going to do _nothing_ about these gross, old, men she pouted and shrunk into her seat again. When they were sitting back down, it was when _it_ happened. The fat rolls on the guy next to her, touched her. Actually came in physical contact with her body. Santana shuddered and yanked her arm away, glaring at the guy next to her.

"Sorry toots, this seat is small" the guys said with a smirk and Finn squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn't going to be pretty at all.

"Well maybe if you weren't the size of Hawaii you would fit into the seat" Santana smiled icily, turning back to watch the game with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face.

"Hey-" The guy began, but Finn knew his girlfriend and he knew she would probably get into a fight and get them kicked out so he intervened. (Yeah, Rachel taught him that word).

"I'll switch seats with you San" Finn offered, the seat next to him was empty and he knew Santana would be happier over there. She smiled happily and they switched seats. Once they were in their new seats, Finn scooted away from the rolls and slid his arm around Santana's shoulders. "See isn't this fun?" Finn asked her and almost immediatly regretted it

"Fun? FUN?" Santana screeched at him "You think this is fun?"

"No, of course not. But I love you" Finn told her confidently, the L word seemed to get him out of a lot, Santana's glare softened and she rolled her eyes. Tucking her head into his shoulder

"So, want to explain what is going on?" Santana asked him

"You're a cheerleader!" Finn yelled, laughing while he said it.

"So? Doesn't mean I understood what was going on, I didn't know what a touchdown was until my sophomore year" Santana giggled

Finn laughed along, enjoying the sound of the giggle he so rarely got to hear and began to explain the game to her. Each new play resulted in Finn pointing and explaining exactly what was going on. Except for the interception, that led to a string of explicitives.

"Finn Michael Hudson" Santana yelled, poking him roughly on the shoulder. "Watch you language"

"Are you shitting me? You have worse language than I do" Finn complained, but he was met with Santana's super glare so he stopped talking and just shut his mouth. It was only when the Browns scored their second touchdown of the game that trouble began. Their section erupted- two touchdowns in one game was a rarity and the men started jumping up and down. Santana was a little bit afraid the fat men jumping were going to endanger her so she gripped the seat until her knuckles turned white.

While everyone was still celebrating, their exuberance level STILL had not come down Santana felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. Tugging against the tight material, Santana finally pulled her phone out and saw Quinn was calling.

"Would you all just shut up?" Santana screeched. _Everybody_ else had calmed the fuck down but her boyfriend and their stupid section would not shut up. And this was a very important phone call.

"Quinn Fabray!" Santana yelled into the phone, plugging her other ear with her finger and kicking Finn in the shins

"Santana!" Quinn yelled back, just as joyously "Its a boy!"

"That's so exciting!" Santana squealed "I'm so happy for you! And Puck I guess"

"Uhm, San what is that noise?" Quinn asked

"People" Santana muttered through gritted teeth "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN PUH-LEASE?" Santana shrieked toward the section, standing up and waving her hands around

"Santana sit down" Finn snapped, finally sitting down and pulling his girlfriend down with him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"This is a very important phone call and I need to be able to talk to Qui-" Santana began, only to be cut off by Finn

"Hi Quinn, its Finn. We're watching the football game so Santana will call you back" Finn told Quinn and hung up Santana's phone. All Santana could do was stare wide-eyed at her boyfriend

"Live a little babe" Finn smirked, throwing a piece of popcorn at Santana.

"I do live a little" Santana spat through gritted teeth "I just want to talk to Quinn about her damn baby"

"Yeah fucking right, you hate children" Finn laughed at her, taking a sip of his beer

"I do not you asshole" Santana snapped at him, flicking her ponytail around and turning back to the game.

"Yes you do, last week I took you to the park, remember?" Finn asked "We had that picnic thing and there was the screaming baby. And you told his mother that if the child didn't stop screaming you were going to rip its face off" Finn helpfully reminded Santana.

"Fuck you, I don't remember that at all" Santana told him, taking his beer and taking a long drink of it.

"Well I do" Finn stubbornly continued, ignoring the stinging sensation in the arm Santana just punched.

"Well than fuck you" Santana snapped at him, taking another sip of his beer

"Thats mine, Tana" Finn told her, trying not to make her mad.

"Now its mine, unless you want to walk _all_ the way down stairs and buy me a new one?" Santana asked in a sickly sweet voice that Finn recognizes instantly. This means, one choice is bad for him and good for Santana and the other choice is bad for him and Santana. So Finn doesn't say anything and lets Santana drink his beer.

Finn turns back to the game, grumbling unhappily and Santana returned to texting Brittany.

"Jesus Christ! Its not that hard!" Finn yelled all of the sudden, the Browns quarterback had just thrown another interception that was returned for a touchdown and a collective groan went through the section.

"Sooo, the team in green caught the team in browns throw and got a touchdown?" Santana asked

"Basically" Finn muttered through gritted teeth. Santana rolled her eyes, her boyfriend got _way _too into this stupid game. It was just a game. Santana felt her phone vibrate and picked it up excitedly, she was hoping it was Quinn or Brittany to save her from this hell hole. Christ, she'd even be happy to hear from Rachel fucking Berry at this point. Unfortunately, the name flashing across the screen was 'Puck'. "What?" Santana growled into the phone

"Put Finn on" was all Puck said in an impatient voice and Santana sighed and passed the phone onto her idiotic boyfriend.

"Dude! I know, this game is crazy. Oh damn, that was a nice move" Finn said without even saying hi, they flowed easily into football talk and Santana flowed easily into pouting and fixing her nails. This was ridiculous.

Next time, Finn could just bring Mike for all she cared.


End file.
